Mobian Mobsters Part 1
by Sage of the 8 heavenly paths
Summary: The Gangster lives of the mobian mobsters Prison,drugs,bank robs,hoes and a whole lot of money This is Mobian Mobsters rating may change partway through the series
1. Chapter 1

**hard Time**

**mike=Nike**

**Hope you enjoy my first chap in a new story**

**inspired by prison island break is this is Hard Time and enjoy ladies and gentlemen **

CHAPTER 1 when it doesn't go quite right

The bank had been evacuated all his hostages let go for the money, his ride was late and so he had no leverage "Damnit" Nazo thought behind the cashiers desk as he pressed his guns barrel to his forehead but where the hell where Tails, knuckles and Sonic, he hoped they hadn't been caught But his biggest problem was the dozens of cops outside getting ready to storm the place in the next few minutes.

Nazo held his M4 close to his chest, he knew he might have to kill to make it out alive its cold metal cooling him down he breathed calmly through his mouth as he cocked the gun he then vaulted over the cashiers desk to face the cops outside he was wearing grey jeans, his regular shoes and gloves, a black college jacket with white sleeves. He picked up the mike gym bags stashed full of money "Nazo this is your last chance son, put the gun down and your hands on your head" an elderly obese cop told him through a megaphone.

He looked at him "You just don't get it do you, I can blow you into dust right now "He put his gun on his shoulder and his two mike gym bags on the ground leaving him with one free hand he held out his palm "Chaos beam" he said with a smile on his face a red beam protruded from his hand and through an entire squad car, he made his hand go up then down cutting the car in half, molten metal glowed where the beam had hit. "Move in move in" The fat cop shouted into his radio as he witnessed Nazo's power.

A team of four men in heavy armour came in through the main window "Where's that imbasile Tails" Nazo said as he knew from looking these people could take his beams. Suddenly a circular hole was cut through the ceiling." Sorry officer I don't have time for you know but I'll be back" He said to the heavily armoured officers him with a smug smile as he built up power to jump through the hole in the banks pristine marble ceiling. A blue aura began to build around his feet. "Stop him" The fat human cop barked into his mega phone "Call special forces the air force, even my god damn wife just do something damn it" The officer yelled.

Nazo jumped through the hole and their just above it was the tornado 4 basically the tornado 2 but with two two-seater compartments sonic was on the gun he was wearing a white vest a blue jacket and blue jeans and his standard shoes and gloves also knuckles was waiting to receive mike bags he was wearing a white vest,a marshmallow vest, maroon chinos and his usual shoes and gloves. Tails was piloting he was wearing a white t shirt and denim jeans his usual shoes and gloves and a green pilots jacket and a tool belt. "Hey money bags get in here" Sonic shouted to Nazo threw up the mike bags and knuckles caught them. Then he jumped, up to the seat behind tails. "Tails get us out of here" Sonic commanded him. "You got it sonic" Tails responded the Tornado transitioned from hover mode to flight mode it made a chink sound as it's wings locked into place. "Let's go tails now!" Sonic commanded again. "Okay hold on everyone" Tails responded as he pulled the joystick forward.

A sniper 500 meter's away was looking at them through his scope "Dispatch I have a clear shot" the sniper said to the dispatch through his radio. "This is dispatch take the shot" The dispatch said through the radio as soon as sharpshooter alpha heard those words he aimed for the main engine and then there was an almighty bang.

Red warnings flashed all around the tornado's dashboard "were going down" Tails yelled as he tried to stabilize the craft the orange and white kitsune struggled to move the craft. "Get ready to bail "Nazo barked. But it was too late as the flaming blue and yellow plane hit a street not far from the bank police surrounded them the fat cop one of them they made sure they were okay they only had a few cuts and bruises but Tails was unconscious but alive they hand cuffed them and put them in the back of a swat truck with eight swat guards 4 human 4 anthro to make sure nobody managed to slip out they where clad in black you could only tell some where anthro due to larger heads our anti-heroes braced for the trial, they needed a good god damn excuse to get outta this one . For our anti-heroes their was some hard times ahead.

**review and tell me what you think promising story right right next chap up soon this took me 5 hours to write this so don't be an ass and say "THIS IS GARBAGE DRIVE INTO A LAKE BLABLABA"because it just being rude rant over. so please review more chaps to come thank you good sirs and madams. **

**Next chap trial summary and prison freshman**


	2. incarceration

**The trial hadn't gone well, they had all been sentenced to 15 years and had no chance of bail but once they got out they had to pay 400,000 rings for damages each,it wasn't going well for our anti-heroes.**

Nazo woke up from his short slumber, he was In what looked like a black helicopter, there where 6 guards with guns "too many to take out" he thought to himself as he jingled his cuffs he was still in his outfit for now.

He then paid attention to where the helicopter was, it was flying over an ocean heading to what looked to be a tropical island,filled with vegetation .He then looked at the people in front of him he could see sonic and tails with bored expressions on their faces but where was knuckles he looked left but once he looked right he saw the big echidna sleeping then began to stare at the ocean intently waiting till they got their destination or something interesting happened.

One hour later

Once the helicopter had gone to the other side of the island a large mostly stone facility came into view parts of it where metallic and the helicopter headed to one metallic location which was shaped like and open roof football (soccer) stadium but inside it was filled with helicopters on landing pads. the in flight chopper landed one one of the several available landing pads.

The helicopters prisoners were escorted into some sort of processing cue where people where being made convicts. Once Nazo was at the front a guard led him into what looked like an x-ray booth scanners began moving up and down making sure he had no foreign items on his body one the guard checked the scan he told the guard opposite"prisoner 9074 is clean" a metallic door opened leading to a whitewashed room."remove all clothes" a guard with a high power hose in his hands commanded him."do I look like I need a bath" Nazo growled at him. Then he held out his hand"chaos beam"he said as a red beam from his hand flew towards the guard with a guards shoulder twitched backwards as the beam hit, the guard smiled through his helmet."That beam you were scanned with contains raw power and reduces your power to 2% so you don't have access to 98% of your power". Nazo growled in frustration but then returned to his normal cool attitude."take him through to clothing and allowance".

Nazo was hit in the back as a signal for him to move to the next room walked silently to the next anthropomorphic grey and white bunny guard wearing a jump suit with the name stamped on the breast in capitals."So what have we got here Nazo the hedgehog 102 cm 21 years old allowance a week 25 rings cell mates Mickey d. mouse, Sonic the hedgehog and Miles Tails prower"Bugs read out from the clipboard in his hand."Your prison uniform is over there to the right" He told Nazo as he pointed his index finger to the grey jumpsuit with white boxers and t-shirt beside it.

Nazo walked to his clothing "Rabbit where's the changing room" he demanded."Right there convict" He replied as he pointed his clipboard towards a white . Nazo picked up his clothes and walked to the door in silence, two minutes later he had changed into his prison uniform and had his normal clothes folded in the same manner as his prison clothes had been in. A guard snatched his regular clothes and another cuffed him and led him down a long corridor leading to the main prison.

The Main prison was mostly some sort off giant rectangle with a large sky light at the top and rows of cells for half of it the rest was the infirmary,The shop,The psychologists and solitary guard led Nazo to cell I-343, there inside was a depressed looking mouse. The guard then guard threw Nazo in the celland electronically locked it from the outside."Hey mouse what you in for"He asked mickey as he went to the bunk opposite sat up "Tax evasion that bastard Walt Disney makes me pay 4.5 million a month for that piece of shit called Disney land"he told him sadly."how about you?"he asked."Bank rob got caught and I need to pay for damages when I get out". Nazo told him nonchalantly.

**Over in cell I-369**

"I want to kill myself!" A certain red echidna shouted out as he banged his head against the bars of his cell."Come on now knuckles don't behave in such a desthpicable manner, your my new cell buddy" A black duck with black fur and orange legs and a orange beak said in an annoying manner as he placed a hand on knuckles shoulder as knuckles began to bang his head harder."Aaaaarrrrghh" Knuckles yelled into the prison beyond his cell.

**Our anti-heroes are settling in to their cells and knuckles loves Daffy. Next chap up today or tomorrow 5:00 London time or today**

**Review review review. This replaces the other chapter 2 as it didn't have corrections.**


	3. First night in the slammer

Soon sonic and tails where flung into the cells, at five minute intervals. Sonic took the top bunk above mickey's and tails the one below Nazo's. "We need to get outta here as soon as possible".Sonic said an hour after he had been in the cell. "But how are you gonna do that guys" Mickey enquired."simple the helicopter pads"Nazo answered, as he stopped looking at the ceiling and at Mickey ."But I looked at the electronic locks, they require a key card, a hand print and a retina scan" Tails said.

"I could probably find a way out but, I can't use computers as they put a shock collar on me so if I touch technology the pain is unbearable". Tails added."We'll find a way Tails don't give up"Sonic told him.

**Then the occupants of cell I-343 fell asleep but an occupant of cell I-369 would never fall asleep.**

"SHUT THE HELL UP,SHUT THE HELL UP,SHUT THE HELL UP,SHUT THE HELL UP,SHUT THE HELL UP,JUST SHUT THE HELL UP OKAY"Knuckles yelled at Daffy."You know you shouldn't get stressed it's bad for your health"Daffy said like a smart ass."Uuuuuggggghhh" Knuckles yelled into the darkness, before continuing the cycle of bashing his brains out.

**Meanwhile in cell I-317**

An ebony hedgehog with red stripes lay on his bed thinking to himself "how could I the ultimate lifeform be trapped in a mortal prison, made for mortals how could I be in P.A.C, I need to get out of here ASAP. A white hedgehog leaned over towards the black hedgehog "Shshshadow can I have my rings back please?" silver asked shadow fearfully."get off my bunk silver"Shadow yelled as he punched him in the face, silver staggered backwards clutching his left cheek."Sorry" he said as he made his way back to his bed under shadow's.

"Hey kids it's Goofy here!" A crazed anthropomorphic dog yelled, as he did a strange dance."Go back to sleep Goofy!"Shadow shouted as he punched him straight on the nose."Yes sir" Goofy said miserably, as he held his sore nose and went back to his bunk.

**In solitary confinement cell F-6**

A Big psychotic purple cat is rocking in a ball "Froggy,I need you Froggy,my Froggy,my precious "The cat thought to himself.

**Short Chap because I want to get on with storyline and it's there first night in prison so what the hell next chapter soon. review and stay safe kids**


	4. Nazo's mission

**I Might have to start updating the story only twice a week, as I'm struggling to find the time too update the story so might up date up to three times a week AT MOST so enjoy the chapter.**

All inmates report to cafeteria for breakfast" A P.A system sounded through the prison,once it had finished it's announcement all cell doors were electronically opened. As soon as cell doors opened prisoners reacted immediately and soon I- wing section 3 was soon crammed with it's grey jumpsuited convicts.

**In the cafeteria**

As soon as Nazo,Sonic and Tails entered the cafeteria, a green eagle, a grey albatross with a V-shaped chest hair and a white duck with a sailors hat eyed them carefully before standing up and walking towards the group."Hey noobs, I'm jet the hawk and I own this place and you're stepping on my turf so once you've had your meal get outta here"The green hawk demanded."Hey I don't know what makes you think you can speak to anyone like that, but I don't like your attitude mister" Sonic retorted."Sonic let me take him"Nazo said before grabbing Jet by the neck but not lifting him off the ground ."Hmph how could an insignificant weakling like you control a place filled with people stronger then you by tenfold answer me that parrot"Nazo shouted for all the inmates to hear .Storm .Storm and Donald quickly went to stand next to their boss."Do something you idiots!"Jet wailed as he tried to get Nazo to release him."Hey bird I don't know about you but I want to eat something maybe we can fight later but right know I'm not in the mood"Nazo snapped before releasing his and his crew backed away silently as though they never said a word.

The group procceded to the line once they had gotten their meals they procceded to sit down on a nearby table which knuckles was sat at alongside Daffy who was driving him insane."Knuckles old buddy old pal"Sonic announced to him as soon as he sat clutched his head and then stated"We gotta get outta here"."Hey that was just what I was gonna say" Sonic remarked."Oh and who is this"Sonic asked as he motioned his head towards Daffy.

"Him he's my cell mate"Knuckles responded."

So friends what's our plan for escape?"Daffy questioned ."whoa whoa whoa hold on a minute who said you're escaping?"Sonic asked."Well if I don't get put on the escape team, someone might tip off the guards that you're planning an Escape"Daffy responded."But if you did that everyone in the prison would be after you because,it's essentially the criminal code not to snitch so everyone would know you're a snitch so I wouldn't advise snitching"Sonic told daffy in a manner as if he was a child and he'd wanted to do something a parent wouldn't became quiet so he could think, of a way to counter Sonic's argument.

Breakfast ended without any problems,Our anti-heroes had decided to visit different locations in the prison and see what they could find out about how things work how to survive and possible chances to escape

**Nazo's POV**

Nazo entered the recreational room, only to be stopped by a purple chameleon who had been sitting on the floor meditating stood up and seemingly transitioned from one end of the room to where Nazo stood."What do you want,we don't allow non-chaotix here so get out before I kill you "He said quickly."Go out of my way lizard,I do as I wish so if I want to come in here I will"Nazo told the chameleon."Why you"Espio said to Nazo before a green crocodile who was sat at a chess table interrupted and said "Leave him,Espio I like this guy"."As you wish"Espio said before bowing and going back to meditation.

"Take a seat nazo uhhh I mean Nazo"The green crocodile welcomed as he motioned for Nazo to sit grey hedgehog sat down in the seat uneasily as he wondered how the Croc had known his name."You want information about the prison and I'll give it to you ,but for a price"Vector said." What's the price?" Nazo then lent over to Nazo's ear and told him the details of his mission.

After hearing what Vector just told him Nazo replied by saying "I'll do the job but you better tell me everything, because you don't want to find out the alternative".Nazo then stood up then left the he was out of earshot Espio walked over to vector and said"Can we trust that guy"Espio asked inquisitivly."Sure we can,we just need to make sure he doesn't step outta line but don't worry Espio I'm sure he won't.

**I split this chapter in half,Also I'm going to give each character a gang boss they go to so they can gather information.**

**what other anthropomorphic characters could I place in the story. Please tell me what I could do better.**


	5. The Shadows

**New chapter probably the longest one I've done so far, as I said I'll be doing this at least once a week maybe two and just maybe three so enjoy this chapter thank you and read on**

**The Shadows**

Nazo walked to one of the storage parts of the prison,he found a door named cleaning supplies behind the door was a staircase leading to some sort of basement he was at the bottom of the staircase, he could see that there was everything remotely related to cleaning in the room,Nazo kept walking through the Isles of supplies until he reached what he was looking for, a box marked with a large capital S on it.

Nazo went lent over the box then opened it slowly, when it was fully opened he could see that inside was loads of white Styrofoam but then he heard a rustling sound from the box and a white hedgehog with a marijuana haircut popped out." Hello there how are you, I'm silver the hedgehog lieutenant of the shadows and you are?"Silver asked.  
"Nazo the hedgehog and I was sent by vector to ask you if the alliance between the shadows and chaotix to take on The Nocturnus,The Ancients and the Babylon Rouges is on".Nazo replied plainly to Silver. "Yes Shadow agreed to join the treaty"Silver responded.

"I was also told by shadow to bring you to him, to test your skills"The white hedgehog told Nazo, as he climbed out of the box."Sure I'll have my skills tested,I could use a workout"Nazo replied as he cracked his knuckles."Well if you're sure follow me"Silver said as he gestured for Nazo to follow him, as he began to walk to the entrance of the storage room.

**After walking for some time with silver leading the way**

Silver shows Nazo to the storage room that was acting as The Shadows headquarters. It was mostly stone, the ceiling was marble and had 4 air conditioners in each corner,crates filled with food,alcohol,and various contraband lined the sides,several large crates were overturned to make make shift tables and smaller crates were used as chairs, in the centre tall crates where arranged into a makeshift throne and on the throne sat an ebony hedgehog with red eyes and red streaks in his hair with a pistol in his hedgehog looked At Nazo and announced"you must be Nazo, welcome to my humble abode I am shadow the hedgehog the Ultimate Lifeform "."So what's this test you want to put me through?"Nazo asked before shadow disappeared from the throne to behind him."You see this I'm the only inmate on the island who has a firearm".Shadow said as he waved the gun before making an attempt to punch sidestepped and then kneed Shadow in the lower stomach making him double over then he moved behind him then punching him in the kidney making shadow drop his gun then fall to his knees clutching his quickly picked up the gun and said "Guess I win,and I'll keep This"Nazo whispered to Shadow as he waved the who was already recovering said"you're a good fighter and I like your attitude, how would you feel as my lieutenant and by the way you get silver as your lackey"."I'll take you up on your offer but what about the gun" Nazo responded."Keep it I lied I have many more more".Nazo shrugged and walked towards a crate and took out a packet of potato chips, then sat at one of the unoccupied makeshift tables and began eating.

**Later at cell I-343**

The others were discussing what they had found out from the day,"I found out that the guards Change shifts half an hour before lock up"Sonic said quietly."Tails what did you find out?"Sonic asked his best friend."Well sonic I found out that to escape we need to take a guard hostage and we might have to take him with us as you do know the nearest land is an airport made specifically to stop prisoners from getting out"Tails said to sonic."Good work Tails,Nazo what did you do?".Sonic asked."Well there's a secret gang war in the prison it's The Shadows and The chaotix against The Nocturnus, The Ancients and The Babylon Rouges also I became lieutenant of the shadows and I can get everything we need for the escape also I got these"He replied as he waved his colt 1911 and a chaos emerald drained of it's colour ."Whoa you got a chaos emerald how did you get that in here, never mind the gun"Sonic said enthusiastically."I had to drain it of 99.9% of it's power to hide it but now there's a problem it won't recharge but I'l find a way, anyway what do we do tomorrow?"Nazo announced"Not sure guess we do whatever"Sonic a human guard carrying a fully automatic shotgun walked past and hit his gun on the railing and shouted "Lights out now!".before walking forward and do the same thing to the prisoners in the next cell, who weren't being quiet.

**Soon everyone fell asleep, but in solitary a certain cat was trying to break out of solitary confinement.**

"I need to see you Froggy, I want you Froggy, I want you FRRROOOGGGYYYY!"The psychotic purple cat Shouted into the darkness, as he pounced his fists on the door of his cell making large dents in the cells wall."Fffrrroooggggyyy!" Echoed throughout the lower levels of the prison.

In cell I-343

mickey thought he was the only one awake he thought to himself about what he'd done when Tails whispered to him"Hey mickey why are you in this place, I've noticed everyone in this place has special abilities and so far I haven't seen anything special about you"Mickey drew a deep breath and said "Well I'm nigh invincible and I can use hammerspace and on top of that I'm a wizard and can travel through space and time also if I gather enough energy and get my paint brush I can turn into epic Mickey and fabricate things out of thin air". "Whoa mickey if you can get that kind of energy from a chaos emerald the escape would become a lot simpler"Tails said in surprise. "Maybe I can, anyway good night Tails"Mickey said as he rolled over and fell Tails was left alone and awake, until minutes later sleep took him.

**Review please as I don't know if I'm doing something wrong or right so please review and thank you for reading very much appreciated.**

**Sage of the eight heavenly paths **


	6. The opposing three

**Here's a knew chap I may publish more than 3 this week as I might be able to find time and why no reviews come on people I don't know whether I'm doing something right or wrong,anyway enjoy**

**_The Opposing three _**

Sonic was walking to breakfast, he'd let the others go in front of him as he'd needed to use the toilet, when Suddenly an echidna dressed in power armour and a black and blue hedgehog with normal prison uniform jumped him, one pressed his spiked fist onto sonic's neck, whilst the other one began talking "We are the Nocturnus clan and your cell mate has become a high threat and we want to take him out, so Mr hedgehog we're taking you hostage"The hedgehog told Sonic as if it was just business."Not likely"Sonic said as he kicked the echidna holding him in the stomach echidna who had been holding sonic crumpled to the floor."Hmph your an impressive fighter Mr hedgehog, but your nothing compared to me".The black and blue hedgehog warned as he took a fighting charged sonic at the black and blue hedgehog. The Nocturnus hedgehog jumped above sonic, then spun in the air and kicked him in the back of the head sonicthen spun around, to face the Nocturnus hedgehog.

The Nocturnus hedgehog launched another kick, but this time sonic blocked with one hand and then delivered a two foot kick to the Nocturnus Hedgehog's midsection then gave him an uppercut.

"Uuhh I'll get you next time you bastard"The Nocturnus hedgehog panted as he cowered away."Well this is one hell of a place"Sonic told himself, before he continued on to the cafeteria.

Later that Day

Nazo's POV

Nazo walked into the chaotix room, this time without Espio stopping went and sat opposite the crocodile."Aaahhh Nazo it's good you finally came, to see me I thought you didn't complete your mission"Vector said as he welcomed Nazo with a crocodile grin."Stop screwing around Vector, I want my information "Nazo demanded."Very well I guess I'll give it to you"Vector replied."Well as you already know the prison is quite large, but you haven't even scratched the surface"Vector said as Nazo's ears perked up to the sound of what he was telling him."You see there's some sort of city underneath the island and apparently there's chaos emeralds there, about four of them I think"The green crocodile told Nazo."Now you see there's also a secret testing facility inside the islands mountain, being used for robotic implant experimentation and here's the good bit the doctor using it is also the supervising head of health at the prison".Vector told the hedgehog quietly, as if he would get in trouble for telling anyone."Anything else? " Nazo asked Vector."That's all you get for that job, you did for me Nazo sorry but information comes at a price"Vector responded.

Nazo stood up and left the room but once he reached the doorway he turned around and said"Thanks Vector I appreciate what you've done for me"."It's always a pleasure Nazo the hedgehog"Vector replied before Nazo left the room.

Tails POV

Tails was going to the library to read, as he couldn't use the library's computer because of his shock collar,he chose the book "Locks and keys".He began reading, he'd only made it to page 40 before an old man in his 50's came up to him and said."Say there aren't you Miles Tails prower, technologist extraordinaire I am leader of the eggman empire and The Ancients".

"What do you want?"Tails asked suspiciously, as he recalled The Ancients had been a rogue faction against the one Nazo had become apart of."Well I just want your... death!"he Said as he aimed an arm cannon which seemingly came out of nowhere,as he performed this feat Eggman's collar began pulsating an electric blue as Eggman showed signs of pain Tails quickly vaulted over the chair he was sitting on and took cover behind pointed the cannon at the chair, then a yellow projectile came out of it and fried the chair like an egg. Eggman did this feat a second time but he misse his collar shocked him, again .Tails jumped over the fried chair and then delivered a kick to Eggman's nose making Eggman clutch it he then spun around and delivered two strong strikes with his Tails knocking Eggman backwards."Work you infernal thing"Eggman shouted as he hit his hand cannon, repeatedly with his palm.

Eggman looked at Tails with disgust, then said before running away "Curse you,you meddling fox Gaaahh, I'll get you next time"."I should go see if I can find Sonic he'll know what to do as"Tails said to himself as he left the library.

Knuckles POV

Knuckles was in the gym he was doing the bench press, with 250lbs on each side he was doing this just for a warmup. had just done 25 reps when a grey albatross walked up to him,knuckles put the barbell down then he stood up and punched his would be assailant in the nose making him stagger back. the other inmates stopped exercising and looked at fight going on. The albatross grunted and then returned a punch but to the side of the head. The albatross's blow made knuckles head snap back, whilst his head was back knuckles swung it forward at Storm's beak there was an almighty connection and Storm was out cold. After knuckles had knocked Storm out , the other inmates returned to their exercises acting as if the fight never went back to the bench press, he would at least finish this set before he left the gym.

Later in the cell

The others were discussing that they had all had been attacked apart from Nazo and Mickey."So what do you think they want from us?"Sonic asked."Well if I had to guess, probably because of Nazo's position and the fact we're his cellmates"Tails replied."Tomorrow I'm going to do something about our new so called friends as we need to send them a message that we're not afraid of them"Sonic shouted as the others nodded in agreement.

**in a janitorial cupboard the three leaders of the three opposing gangs were having a meeting about the days events.**

"We must do something about those infernal hedgehogs,Fox and Echidna as we'll never defeat the chaotix or the shadows if they're still here"Eggman said loudly."That stupid hedgehog should know, I'm the fastest thing alive"Jet yelled loudly at the other leaders."Well my allies, I have a plan that will end our hedgehog problem permanently"emperor Ix said to his allies as he raised his staff high in the air then he let out a maniacal laugh "Mmmmwwaahhahaahahahammmwwwahahaah".

**What are the plans of the nefarious Emperor Ix so if you want**

**To know stay tuned for the next chapter **

**Thank you for reading ladies and gentlemen **


	7. The great escape

**A new chapter after so long.I didn't write a chap as I had writers block and couldn't think of anything so hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and tell your friend. ** Sonic was being dragged to solitary confinement."Let me go now"He demanded as the guards kept dragging him along."The computer says your in solitary for fighting"The guard replied, "But the computers is wrong,come on man"Sonic wailed as he was thrown into the cell door slammed shut behind him."Come on man let me out"He shouted at the guards before the door was electronically and physically locked."damnit I bet this has something to do with those gangs we beat up yesterday"Sonic thought to himself before he sat down on the cells padded floor he then thought I guess I'll have to tough it out because I can't work my way outta here with no one finding out"."I wonder how the others are doing". Knuckles l POV Knuckles was being dragged across the floor by guards clad in black armour they were taking him to solitary,Knuckles kept struggling to free hit the guard dragging him on the left in his stomach with his cuffed hands he then shoved his shoulder in the guard on his guards clutched where knuckles had hit ran as soon as he had taken down his two escape was shortlived as the guard on his left had his taper aimed at convulsed to the floor as his body circulated with electricity. The guards walked over to him,one squatted down "Hey dreads you see this I could stop those 50'000 volts coursing through your body, but I won't"He said as he held the tazer in his guard next to him grabbed his fellow guard and trapped him in a choke guard made choking noise before he passed had watched this with a puzzled look on his face even though he was still being guard put his hands on the sides of his helmet and lifted it up underneath it reveled a green hedgehog who looked similar to sonic but had his quills arranged differently. "Manic what are you doing here?"Knuckles asked."Well I'm here to break you all out now where's sonic?"He replied."Sonic is in solitary down the hall and tails and Nazo are in the main prison"He responded."Well let's go"Manic told knuckles as he helped him began walking to Sonic's cell there where no walked to the control panel he entered the required details and then turned the safe style hatch and the door sonic was laid down looking at the then turned his head towards the green hedgehog and shouted with surprise"MANIC what are you doing here"."To get you all outta this dump"Manic replied. "Good I was getting tired of this place anyway "Sonic said as he got off the floor. the trio then made their way to Nazo and Tails cell with manic acting like a guard so the group wouldn't arouse suspicion. Inside the cell "Hey manic what are you doing here?" tails asked curiously."And why are you wearing that prison uniform"Nazo added. "I'll explain later but right now we need to go"Manic explained before began exiting the cell with the others in pursuit. Manic led the group through a series of doors and long cooridoors until they reached the helicopter hanger. "Um Manic I can't fly a helicopter"Tails blurted out."Oh man Tails I was banking that you could fly a helicopter to my plane on the south end of the island."Your lucky I can fly then"Nazo said in triumph as if his piloting skills made him,superior to the others in the walked towards the nearest sleek black helicopter he tryed the door handle before saying "It's locked and a pilot has the key".as he said this a black utility helicopter with chainguns and missile pods landed, it wasn't like the other helicopters on it's side it was marked with 'Sonia' in fluorescent pink."No, it can't be!"Sonic said side door of the helicopter opened and out came a pink hedgehog who looked like the female version of sonic,she was wearing a black catsuit and various pieces of combat equipment."Well if it isn't my too idiot brothers and their friends"She saod to the group infront of her."Nice to see you too eh sis"Sonic retorted."Yeah but would you get in now, there is a lot of guards with guns on the beach and this helicopter costed me a fortune so let's go already!"She said to sonic with rising anger in her voice. "Okay okay, I get the message sis"Sonic got into the helicopter,Sonia was piloting and Nazo was co-piloting and everyone else on the seats in soon as everyone got on their respective positions red lights filled the stadium like overhead roof began to close."Hold on tight guys"Sonia shouted as she began making the helicopter rise, towards the fast closing heli was nearly there but so where the closed her eyes,the black helicopter made it out but the doors had clipped the tail rotor and the helicopter was hurtiling near the jungle a few hundred meters away from Manic's plane. Nazo's POV Nazo woke up,the floor looked like it was on it's side then he realised the helicopter had flipped over he looked behind him there was a fire but the others weren't their he looked right and he saw sonia unconscious he began by removing his harness,it came of with ease. Then he landed on the side of the plane,feet then grabbed Sonia's harness and tried to release it the harness wasn't coming loose he growled in then pulled with all his might, the harness came loose he caught Sonia's body. He then kicked the windscreen,shattering it completely and then dragged him and Sonia out of the smoldering wreck of the had caught a glimpse of the location of Manic's plane, so he knew roughly where to go. Nazo carried Sonia bridle style, he then ran towards the location of Manic's plane at a comfortable Manic's plane came into view with the rear door lowered Nazo rushed towards the rear door. When he got inside he could see Sonic and knuckles preparing assault stared at Nazo."Sonia…"Sonic said quietly. "Nazo could see what he was thinking"She's okay find me somewhere to put her down"Nazo said as he could see what Sonic was thinking. Nazo walked towards the side bench and laid sonia down softly before walking towards one of the guns he picked up a P90 and cocked it."Everyone get ready we're taking off"Manic said through the P.A plane began to move forwards as it's giant engines powered saw what looked like to be guards and started coming towards the plane,the plane continued to gain speed."let's shoot back'Sonic shouted over the noise of bullets bouncing off metal and the roar of plane went onto one knee and started firing,Sonic fired whilst standing upright and knuckles grabbed a minigun on a nearby wall and fired. Once the plane had gained altitude both parties ceased steeped towards the button that brought up the rear door. "Ladies and gentlemen we are now home free and headed for Central square"Manic boomed, in an air stuardess sort of way.

**Let me explain I am making a few chapters out of prison and dont worry the charecters will soon **

**Be back in their prison clothing very soon. Don't forget to Review and tell your friends peace out people. **


	8. City Life

**The first in the City life chapters away from the prison and in new Mobius so read and enjoy and don't forget to review as I would really appreciate it if you did as it helps.**

**P.S There is a snall amount of kissing and romance scenes but it's nothing major as **

**thIs is a T rated fic but you have been warned anyways read on ;-)**

Sonic, knuckles and Tails are wearing what they had in chapter one Manic is wearing a white t-shirt an a sleeveless leather jacket and black jeans and his usual gloves and shoes.

Sonia woke up in what seemed to be her gangs penthouse all she could remember from the escape was that the chopper went down,everything else just wasn't there. Then she noticed a grey hedgehog standing in the corner wearing he was wearing grey jeans, a black open college jacket with white sleeves and a plain grey t-shirt."Nazo What happened back there?"Sonia asked Nazo looked at her and said"Sonia …when the helicopter went down you were trapped and there was a fire so I dragged you out and brought you to the plane".Sonia stared at him intently she then got out of the bed and walked closer to Nazo. Once she got within arms reach she embraced him with both hadn't expected this,but he quickly returned her embrace. "Thanks Nazo,I really appreciate what you did for me,so this is my way of thanking you"Sonia whispered into his ear before she moved him closer to the pulled herself and Nazo down onto the bed them the two began kissing intently.

Nazo woke up,he was in Sonia's bed his clothes were strewn across the floor but so were Sonia's,but where was Sonia he looked to the right she wasn't there. Nazo decided to put on his clothes and go downstairs and see if anyone was there. Nazo put his clothes on quickly and then went out of the bedroom. Nazo saw Sonic and Manic playing chess in the mainroom,Tails on a computer and knuckles drinking beer. "Hey Nazo you got up quite late, are you okay ?"sonic asked as he moved a chess piece."Sure just a little tired thats all"Nazo responded as he grabbed a bottle of beer and sat down on a sofa. "So I was thinking we should go to that drugs factory who aren't supplying our clients"Manic suggested."Sure sounds like fun"Nazo said before he took a long sip from his bottle. "I could bust up some punks"Knuckles said as he placed his beer down. "We can use the custom cars I made for Nazo,Sonic and knuckles"Tails added. "Well it's settled everyone get your gear we go in 10 minutes"Sonic said loudly as he stood up and grabbed an assault rifle. Nazo walked towards a drawer he opened it inside was his SMG the Chaos spiter,he took it out and cocked it. "lets get going"Nazo announced.

**In the garage**

Sonics custom car was a Buggati veyron 2014 in dark blue,Nazo's was a Konisegg Agera R in grey and black and Knuckles had a Chevrolet Camaro in red. Since manic didn't have a vehicle he climbed into the Buggati,Nazo got into the Agera and knuckles bolted into the chevy. the three vehicles set out in a convoy formation until they reached the open road. "Hey let's race"Sonic said through the hands free phone in each of the cars. "Let's go"Nazo said as he reved his engine. "Ready when you are"Knuckles said as his engine three cars began racing through traffic sonic was in first,Nazo in second and knuckles in third Nazo activated the Nitrous on his car making him overtake Sonic. "Well if that's how you want it" Sonic said to himself as he activated his Nitrous making him head to head with Nazo. The drugs refinery was fast approaching whoever reached it would be the , ,Manic and Nazo reached the refinery at the same,both cars drifting and parking in one swift elegant motion Knuckles was a few seconds behind the all got out of their cars ."We do this properly no screwing around"Manic said as he looked at Sonic. "Okay whatever let's go"Sonic said as he started walking,the rest of the group followed in they came to a door Manic stepped forward and shouted"Charmy open up!"."Alright alright"A high pitched voice responded as various locks and keys were came forward and kicked the door in on the other side was a frightend bee knuckles grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and yelled"Your coming with us punk"the small bee nodded. The group walked through the passage way until they where in an open warehouse where robots were processing group whipped out their guns and began shooting all of the robots and bags of cocaine. Charmy watched in horror as all of Mighty's and Bark's assets were destroyed."Send Mighty and Bark a message,start supplying our clients again or we'll do more than trash his drugs and his bots"Manic growled at then let go of Charmy and then the group the group then got back into their vehicles and drove back to the penthouse.

**At the Penthouse**

"We should do that again sometime "Manic said as he sat down on a a round of agreement came from the group as they sat down on sofas and walked into the room"So how were the cars?"He asked."Their great "Sonic responded. "Okay,I was thinking that you could take me to my workshop tomorrow so we can get some of our gear"Tails said. "Sure buddy we'll go"Sonic responded. "I'm gonna hit the hay"Nazo said before standing up and leaving the room."Okay"Manic said before Nazo left the room. Everyone heard the lift coming up once it had arrived sonia stepped out. "Hey sis"Sonic said happily. "Hi sonic"She replied before she went to her room.

I**n Sonia's bedroom**

"I missed you"Nazo said as he gave Sonia an embrace."Well tonight we can have a bit of fun"Sonia replied. Nazo lent in and kissed her passionatley"You can have some more after I've had a shower"Sonia said with lust as she broke away and went to the shower.

In the main room

Manic was smoking some Marajuana "Hey Sonic don't you know Nazo's doing our sister and he's probably doing her now "Manic laughed as he took a long puff on his joint."Say what"Sonic said as he nearly dropped his can of beer. "I didn't tell ya because Sonia said she'd throw me off the helipad"he said with another chuckle.

**And That's a wrap,Im wondering if I should keep the story in the city and not in jail because I find the city life easier to write about so PM to tell me what you think and also if anyone has any ideas PM me and don't forget to review Or tell your friends.**

**Sage Of The Six Heavenly Paths**


	9. Omochow

**A new chap ladies and gentlemen I've decided to continue with City Life until Part 2 also in Part 2 I will be accepting OC'S but a maximum of five also OC's will be side charecters not main ones also dont forget to review and tell your friends **

Sonic woke up he'd been sleeping on the couch and now it was late afternoon,he went to the fridge he took a bottle of chaos cola and drank the entire bottle before going to look for tails. Sonic then found Tails at a desktop doing some weird computer thing."Hey Tails you ready to get going"he asked."Sure sonic let's go"Tails responded as he stoop up from the desk. The duo made their way to the garage they both climbed in sonic's buggati. sonic turned on the ignition and the The blue car roared,before it sped away.

At Tail's garage

Sonic pulled up his car to the medium sized garage door, he and Tails then stepped out tails then ran to the garage door and then threw it upwards and walkd in. Inside the warehouse there was various pieces of technology, but at the center there was a plane shape under a tarpaulin. Tails walked over to it and pulled the tarp and it reveled a jet plane ressenbling the X tornado but with 4 seats and longer than the original. "I reveal to you The x tornado mk2"Tails shouted. "Wow Tails,why don't you land it on the penthouse's helipad as this plane could be useful"Sonic told his friend."Great idea Sonic"Tails replied as he climbed into the plane."See you later"Tails remarked as the plane took off with a large boom. "What a guy"Sonic said to himself, as he headed back for his car."Now I need to talk to Nazo, to see if he's gonna take care of my sis" he said aloud as the Buggati's engine roared into life.

Back at the penthouse

Sonic walked in from the lift he saw Nazo sitting opposite Sonia with his arms folded and wearing a black suit with the top two buttons open"ah Sonic I just wanted to say I didn't mean for me and Nazo to you know 'do it' but now we've established that I didn't mean for it to happen and that we're gonna stay friends okay"Sonia said to her brother nonchalantly "Sure Whatever"Sonic said. "And where's Manic and Knuckles ?"Sonic asked. "They went to Omochow in Emerald hills"Sonia ran into his room and dressed in,his finest Tux as at Club Omochow you had to dress sharp to get anywhere near the entrance . He grabbed his fedora from the coat rack ran for the Stairs leading to the garage.

On the open road

Sonic pressed on tails number on the touchscreen display underneath the dashboard "Hey Tails head to Omachow"He said loudly."But Omachow is in emerald hills"Tails responded. "That's the point, see you there Tails"Sonic said before he terminated Tails call. Sonic looked in his rear view mirror he saw a familiar Agera R and inside was Nazo and a Lavander cat wearing a purple strapless dress and a ligh purple faux fur shoulder wrap . Sonic scrolled through caller id's with his left hand until he found Nazo's name he tapped it"So you are coming to the party oh and whose the broad"sonic said with surprise. "I'm actually running errands for sonia in emerald hills and im chauffeuring my old aquaintance but she's is going to the party so I'll just follow you"Nazo replied over the intercom. The two cars got closer to each other the Agera behind the Buggati.

At Omochow

Sonic and Nazo pulled into the parking lot the Tornado was already there and Tails was leaning on the plane whilst probably hacking into bank accounts on his smartphone. The Buggati and Agera parked in the spaces closest to the plane. Sonic stepped out of the car and went to greet tails. Nazo steeped out of the car the he went to the other side and let Blaze out once she got out Nazo grabbed her waist and they entered inside Sonic and Tails entered soon after.

Inside the club

People where dancing and drinking,the group went to the main bar where manic was drinking cocktails and smoking some weed at the same time he Was also sat opposite an armadillo. "Hey mighty this is my bro",Manic said before a man shouted "This is a mother fucking raid!".Masked men came out of nowhere Sonic,manic,Knuckles,Tails and Nazo pulled out guns and started shooting whilst running out of the Nazo left he grabbed blaze and ran out. Sonic and Manic jumped in the Buggati Nazo and Blaze in the Agera and knuckles in the chevy the three cars began driving tails had long gone in the plane. drivers in the three cars looked in their rear view red ferraris were chasing them."Nazo give me the gun "Blaze demanded camly."No blaze I love you I don't know what I'd do if you left me"He said. The lead ferrari Enzo shot at Nazo missing the main car buy an inch but hitting the side mirror shattering the glass."Nazo gun NOW"she hissed Nazo handed Blaze the gun quickly,before returning tof driving. Blaze leaned out of the window she fired at the wheels of the ferrari the first four shots missed but the fifth,hit dead on sending the car smashing into the other two. Blaze smiled in triumph at her work,before returning to the inside of the Agera.

Back at the Penthouse only the boys where there as Sonia and Blaze had gone on,a girls night out with amy,rougue,Tikal and Sally.

They were all drinking a beer, apart from Tails who was fixing and upgrading the came up from the lift he'd been working for a few hours they'd got back from Omochow at 7 o'clock and now it was guys where still talking and picked up a beer and started were discussing previous girlfriends,Cars,guns,money,drugs they had taken once and when they lost their virginity.

**so I wonder who ordered the mercy to attack the crew tune in next chapter to find out don't forget to review and tell your friends as I want this story to be enjoyed by all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have been too busy to write recently so sorry about that anyways here's a new**

**Chapter to my favourite thing to write mobian Mobsters **

Shadow looked around the bus, it was cramed with cons, but next to him was his underling Silver who he had taken in due to his unwavering loyalty .They where being transferred to Emerald penitentiary due to P.A.C being updated with state of the ark equipment to contain prisoners more throughly by using the taxpayers hard earned salaries .He looked outside the window and there were three black dune buggys coming towards them all the riders had black

helmets and black gear he knew they weren't part of the convoy set two miles infront of the bus as they had been made up of cruisers and interceptors this was different whoever they were they didn't come to keep the bus in first dune buggy kept pace next to the prison bus then the passenger stood up and dived through the window the guards immediately scrambled to get armaments but the figure had shot tranquilliser darts from a gun custom weapon that looked like it was from a James fox shot with dead on accuracy at the guards making them collapse to the ground unconscious he walked towards Shadow and silver. The bus radiated of intrigue and mystery of who this Masked figure was it left the other inmates staring in disbelief."It's me Nazo".The figure in black said "Silver let's go"Shadow said to his companion as he got up and walked to the guard who had the cuff keys he undid his cuffs and rubbed the fur that had been trapped by them."Okay boss"Silver replied as he undid his then Swat vans and cars began swarming in."Driver designate B-06 stop the vehicle immediately and your title will stay intact"A random officer said over a megaphone. The bus then began to look like it was spinning "Shit"Nazo cursed as he realised the cops had laid spikes down as the driver must have pressed a button that alerted the authorities that the bus had been spinning stopped and everything faded to black.

Swat officers crowded the room where our antiheroes were being had guns trained on everyone 'Nazo,Tails,knuckles,Sonic and Manic you are hereby charged with breaking terms of prison sentennces you will be flown back to jail and be placed under new security measures "He shouted. A group of swat officers put handcuffs on our antiheroes and led them away. "Damn it we just got out how the hell could be caught again so damn fast"Nazo said to himself quietly."This is just a minor setback we'll be out again…I hope"Sonic said quietly.

The next few hours was spent in a swat chopper flying to the military airport, that took cons to antiheroes had been placed on a military plane with well over 80 guards each with at least 5 years battle experience .They had been placed in stasis pods that only let them talk using a thought converter that turned thoughts into the plane reached the prison it looked different the formerly stone parts where now metal and there was a long straight platform which served as a run way the plane landed and there was 40 guards to receive the center of the guards was a man who looked like eggman but he looked older and dressed prisoners were released from statis tubes and made to wear prison the prisoners got off the plane the eggman look a like announced "Hello there covicts I am senior director and head warden Eggman Nega"."Shut up already baldy mc nose hair"Sonic shouted."Well if it isn't Sonic you'll love what I've done to the place,guards allocate the convicts to their new cells quickly"The bald man shouted before setting of at a brisk pace.

In new cell I-343

The group had been thrown into the room this time with knuckles the room was twice as big and everything was metallic ,it was also equipped with a flat screen group went to there beds in silence once they climbed upon them the beds folded into the walls and each prisoner was forced into a small space the space filled with a blue jelly substance that when it touched them it froze them in place.

Warden's office

Doctor eggman Nega sat at his desk smiling malovently at the ingenious of his plan and the suffering that was about to be administered to residents of his prison."Nega you'll never get away with This I will stop you, these are people your hurting not animals"A tied up Gerald robotnick told his desendant."Quiet old fool or else your next"He replied."Nega you will pay for what you have done more so than G.U.N when I have my revenge" Gerald warned him."I'm afraid dear doctor it's too late for you just as it is for the ark"Nega replied with fell silent and thought about the ark his home away from home.

**end of this chap hope you enjoyed it peace out ladies and gents **


End file.
